Children of Titans
by FollowMeAround
Summary: The Quarter Quell is coming up. How will Katniss and Peeta's children hold up against 46 other kids? The Capitol promises that this will be the bloodiest Hunger Games yet!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games_

**A/N The rebellion after Catching Fire didn't work.**

**Katniss and Peeta are married and Gale is mad at them for some reason.**

**Midoriyama is where the continent of Asia would be now, it's like Panem except that there is no HG. **

**Hargot is pronounced like Margot with an h.**

Chapter 1

Primrose Mellark's POV

I woke up frightened since I just had a nightmare. Of course I would have a nightmare. Today is the day of my second reaping. It was also a Quarter Quell. I was nervous since I didn't know what the twist this time would be. Mentors vs. tributes? Family vs. family? Brother vs. sister? I had no idea and it frightened me to no end.

I decided to get up and take a shower. After my shower I looked in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. Everyone would tell me I was beautiful, like my mother.

I think that's funny since I think I don't look anything like my mother. I look more like my mother's mom and father's family. I had pale skin, translucent blue eyes and dark hair like my mother's.

I was trying to find my older brother and sister. Where was Hargot and Rue? I thought of one thing, hunting. I was the girly-girl of my family, I never liked going outside since they would ruin my shoes.

No one would think of me as a threat until they saw my skill with knives and spears. I was proud of me learning to do that on my own. My parents were worried that my siblings and I would be picked on purpose, so they would give us endless training.

My 16-year old brother Hargot, was very tall, about 6'8" and was handsome and strong. Hargot had my mother's dark hair and blue eyes. He could pick up and throw rocks that weighed nearly a ton. I was always in awe when Hargot did something.

My 15-year old sister Rue was about 5'9" and inherited my father's skill in camouflage and was a champion at hide-and-seek. She exactly like my Aunt Primrose, who died when District 12 was bombed, along with my Grandma.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast when I saw my parents embracing. They probably thought that I was with Hargot and Rue hunting somewhere.

"Um... Hi mom. Hi Dad."

"Oh! I thought that you were with Hargot and Rue hunting!" I was right. They should know better, I hate hunting.

"Mom, Dad, are you nervous about today?"

"Of course honey, we're always nervous about reapings."

They had every right to be nervous about today.

My parents were the most famous victors of District 12. They pulled a stunt so they could both win the same Hunger Games. The Capitol didn't like that, so they put them in the Quarter Quell. My mother escaped but my father was tortured by The Capitol. The Capitol decided to let him go, after seeing the planned rebellion failed. They tortured him so much that his foot didn't even look like a foot anymore.

A year later they had Hargot, then a year later they had Rue and two years later they had me.

When Hargot turned 12, they were so worried that he was going to get picked that my mother had a couple of panic attacks. He didn't get picked. Then Rue turned 12, more panic attacks. She didn't get picked. Then last year when I turned 12, my mother was for sure that one of us was going to get picked. She was especially worried for me; I was the most beautiful and The Capitol would want to see the young, beautiful girl get slaughtered. I didn't get picked.

I was wondering when my mother would have her panic attack when my siblings came in. More liked barged in.

"I'M STARVING!!" Hargot yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Hargot, you made us late for breakfast, see Prim's already done and you know that she's a late sleeper," Rue said.

Hargot's face fell, he hated being late for any meal.

"Mom, could you make us breakfast, please?" Hargot said, with his best puppy face on.

"I would have loved to, but your late and the reaping is about to start. So go upstairs and get ready."

"What am I supposed to eat, then?

"Um… I don't know. A banana." I said, holding out a banana.

Hargot took it and went up to his room, mumbling to himself.

Rue got up, grabbed an orange and went up to her room. Rue and I weren't very close. I was closer to Hargot and my parents.

I went up to my room and put on my reaping outfit. My outfit was a knee length red dress with ruffles. I paired this with black heels with red accents. I put my hair up and admired myself for a while. My mother yelled at me, telling me to come down, I was always the last to come down.

My mother looked beautiful with a floor length electric blue dress. My father looked dapper with a suit with electric blue accents, matching with my mother. Hargot had a suit on as well, it was a grey suit. Rue had a knee length black and white dress on.

We made our way to the reaping, everyone getting excited when they saw us. Hargot ran to his girlfriend, Lilly, who absolutely adored him and Hargot absolutely adored her. My parents think that when Hargot is older, they will marry. I liked Lilly; she was a great match for Hargot. Rue went to her boyfriend, Jonny; they were also a great match together. I stood there, waiting for my two best friends in the world, Jude and Kay. They ran to me and we hugged. We were about to start talking when the reaping started.

The mayor started his speech and I zoned out. I looked at the mentors, Haymitch, who I've known since birth, was passed out. I was grateful that he was passed unlike the previous years where he would be doing wild things. My mother and father, looking tense and nervous. Since my parents became mentors, there have been five more victors for District 12. Thomas looked nervous since he had 12-year old twins named Victor and Victoria. Stefan looked bored. Benjamin looked like he was hungry. Nikki looked at her husband, who was in the crowd. Nathalie looked at her 2-year old daughter and her husband, who were also in the crowd. Then I looked at Effie Trinket, who smiled at me.

"As you may know, this year is a special year; it's a Quarter Quell, the 100th Hunger Games." The mayor said.

Now I was paying attention.

"This Quarter Quell is… "Effie opened the envelope that said the information that we were all dying to know.

"Along with the regular two tributes, two children of previous victors will be picked," Effie said and I heard everyone gasp and I looked at my parents. My mother was on a verge of a panic attack and she wasn't the only one, Thomas looked the same.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Effie cleared her throat, meaning that she was not finished.

"Two people may win the Hunger Games this year, they may either be the two tributes or the two children," Effie said, clearly finished.

I had a chance of winning this, if I was paired with the right person.

"Will Hargot, Rue and Primrose Mellark come, along with Victor and Victoria Canto come onto the stage?"

We all stood up and walked forward. I felt sorry for Victor and Victoria, since this was their first reaping and they had a very good chance at being picked. I looked into the crowd, my mother and Thomas were crying seeing that their children were about to die. My father was trying to soothe mother. Everyone else was trying to soother Thomas.

Effie came with a small glass ball that contained all of our names. She put her hand in and called out…

"Hargot Mellark!"

Hargot stepped forward, hands shaking, in either fear or anger.

Mother was sobbing harder and Thomas stopped, knowing that if his children were picked, they would have Hargot as an ally.

Effie's hand went in and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Primrose Mellark!"

I stepped forward and stood next to my brother. He gave me a look that said, "I'll protect you, we won't lose without a fight."

Effie smile was fake, you could tell that she was sad for us but she had to keep up her cheerful demeanor.

"Rue, Victor and Victoria, please go back to your groups."

Rue looked up at us in disbelief.

"Now it's time to pick out the tributes!"

She went to the girls' ball and picked out a name.

"Clare Tai!"

14- year old Clare Tai was a tall skinny girl from the Seam, her family was from Midoriyama, they hoped for a better life, and then realized that Panem had the Hunger Games. They tried to go back, but Panem wasn't about to lose workers.

Effie went to the boys' ball. She picked out a name.

"James Hawthorne!"

My mother looked up to see Gale's only son walks up. Mother and Gale were best friends until my parents became married. I had no idea why they stopped being friends. Hargot said it was because Gale was secretly in love with mom. But we had no idea for sure what happened.

James was nearly as tall as Hargot and had muscles, the weird part that he was my age. A thirteen year old looking about eighteen, only in District 12. He looked exactly like his father but he had his mother's eyes.

After we all shook hands, the ending of the reaping happened and we were taken to say our goodbyes.

I sat in the room, waiting to see who would visit me. Jude came in with Kay and we talked about old memories. Kay gave me my favorite type of cookies and Jude gave me a loaf of bread that I loved. I cried the entire time. I was surprised to see who came, Brendan Tai, Clare's older brother. He told me to take care of Clare in the arena and he would understand if I had to kill her. I told him that if I won, I would help his family. Then he left.

What surprised me even more is when Gale Hawthorne came in. We were quiet for a while then he started talking.

"Look, I know that you've never met me before, but please, please, take care of my son in the arena."

"But… he's probably way stronger than me, how can I take care of him?"

"You're smarter and I've seen you with knives, trust me he'll need you and you'll need him."

"But what I if I have to kill James?"

"You do what you have to do."

He stood up and started to walk away. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He looked surprised but he hugged me back.

The Hunger Games was beginning, and this year was going to be a bloodbath.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 2

**Rue Mellark's POV**

I can't believe Hargot and Prim were picked. I don't think that Prim would last very long if she was paired up with Victor or Victoria.

The Canto twins were very spoiled, vain children. That's exactly how we would've acted if our parents didn't teach us any better.

They one thing that crossed my mind is that _why was I spared? Why didn't I get picked?_

It didn't make sense, I was strong and if it was me instead of Prim, Hargot and I would be killing machines.

No I somewhat understood how the Careers feel when they don't get picked. It's a sense of failure, like you'll never win, or you're not good enough.

It was a horrible feeling.

Since there was no one to take care of me, I had to accompany my parents to The Capitol as a guest.

They didn't even acknowledge that I was their daughter.

When we were boarding the train, cameras were in our faces and people were taking endless pictures.

I was used to taking pictures since I was Rue Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta. My siblings and I have had many photo shoots since I was born.

They would always take more pictures of Hargot and Prim. I never understood why. Was I not pretty enough?

When I looked at the mirror, I did see myself as pretty, but my beauty did not compare to my little sister, Prim. She was "Panem's Princess "and Hargot was "Panem's Prince." They were even more popular than President Snow's daughter! And me … well… people often forgot about me. I remember once that someone said that they forgot they had another daughter. I cried silently for a week.

Now I think I understand why I was spared. The Capitol understood that if my siblings and I were all killed, that it would cause an uprising. Nobody wanted Katniss and Peeta's kids to die. So might as well keep one Mellark alive. Even if she wasn't the gorgeous one.

**A/N I realize that Rue does have issues with herself, regarding her outer appearance. But don't we all feel like that once in a while?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 3

**Primrose's POV**

After our goodbyes, we went onto the train. It seems they were separating us from Clare and James.

I wondered why, did they not want us to get to know each other?

Not many alliances this year.

I ran into my room and took a shower. I just stood there, looking at my skin slowly wrinkle.

When I was done, I laid on my bed and attempted to sleep, I was trying to not think about the days ahead.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it, it was Hargot.

"Do you want to go watch the other reapings?"

I had nothing else to do but think, and I didn't want to think.

I went with Hargot to a room with a large television on the wall.

There were only three people in there, my parents and Haymitch.

"Where are Clare and James?" I asked

"I have absolutely no idea; I think they're in a separate room from us," Mom said.

"But why would they want to separate us?"

"I don't know honey, they don't want alliances, I guess."

"Look, the reapings!" Hargot said.

We all watched silently as the same expressions went on everyone's face when the announced the Quarter Quell.

The children tributes from District 2 interested me. Their names were Mocha and Chocolate (when they announced their names we all gave a snort) and they volunteered for their younger siblings, Peach and Pear. They were both over six feet, had blonde hair and seemed emotionless, even their eyes were blank. The regular tributes, Dauphine and Ray, also were volunteers.

The tributes from District 7 also interested me. The children tributes were identical twins, Lorelei and Leilani, they had black hair and black eyes and the palest skin I've ever seen (well, natural pale skin, not some surgery from the Capitol). They held hands and looked calm; I assume they were trying to calm their mother, who was in tears. The regular tributes, Sid and Joely, were both unnaturally calm; Sid even looked like he was happy. Sid was a scrawny boy, fifteen years old, and had glasses that were very dirty. Don't think he'll make it very far. Joely, sixteen, tall, and had green eyes and gray hair. That's right, gray hair. It would cartoonish and other people, but on Joely it looked simply heavenly.

We sat through the rest of the reapings and waited until District 12 came onto the screen.

You could hear the murmurs of the crowd when Effie called all of the previous victors' children that were of age went up. When Hargot's name was called, I heard something I didn't hear before, Lilly's scream. The camera went to her; she had her hands in her face, her pin straight red hair now wild and mangy. I looked at Hargot; his face was now tense, as if he didn't want to show any emotion. When my name was called, I heard Kay's cry. Kay was my best friend since I was three, her father was the mayor.

I saw the look on Rue's face, it was sadness and regret. Regret for what? Regret for not being picked? Regret for not being more of a sister to me? I would have to ask her later. Wait, isn't she on the train with us?

"Dad, where is Rue?"

"She's not allowed into this room," he replied grimly.

"Can I see her later?"

"Yes, of course you can."

Now Clare's name is called. She looks sad, and looks like she wants to break down and cry on a ball on the floor.

Now it's James's name. He looks determined and strong. In his eyes, however, I see complete and utter sadness.

The seal comes on and the program is over.

I stand up and I walk to Rue's room.

**A/N I know I've haven't updated in FOREVER, but I had a case of writer's block. It's weird, I know what is going to happen, but I can't get the details in. Please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 4

**Sid Hoult's POV **

Underdog.

That's me.

No one will ever suspect me or come after me. That is, until the real fun begins.

I was placed in the community home when I was six. I was bullied endlessly until one day, I stood up for myself.

I ended up breaking the guy's arm and leg.

From then on out, nobody would bother me.

When I was picked, I was happy.

Why?

I want to prove myself to Panem and the rest of District 7.

Joely and I will prove everyone wrong.

**Joely Nelson's POV**

Wow, I just got picked. Lovely.

I did not feel any emotion when I was picked… it seems that I want death to be handed to me on a silver platter.

Sid and I will be teaming up against Lorelei and Leilani and all the other tributes.

All 46 of them.

We will win.

**Lorelei Dinh's POV**

Why, oh why did I get picked?

I'm going against kids 4 xs as big as me.

I hope no one kills Leilani; I don't know what will happen to me if she does get killed.

Perhaps I will go insane.

Like my mother.

**Leilani Dinh's POV**

Lorelei, I love you.

Please don't go.

We're twins.

Identical, to be exact.

We were delivered together, we lived together.

We'll die together.

**Mocha Asterisk's POV**

I had to volunteer for Peach.

Peach is only 12 years old.

She knows absolutely nothing about killing.

My parents refused to send Peach or Pear for training.

Good thing, they'll never see the Games.

Chocolate and I, we will win.

For Peach and Pear.

**Chocolate Asterisk's POV**

My sister is coming with me.

We will dominate; teach all the other Districts a lesson.

Especially District 12.

They never deserved to win.

Haymitch, yes: Katniss and Peeta, no.

We will remind Panem of who is in charge.

It's a shame I'll have to kill the beautiful girl before her brother's eyes.

**A/N The next chapters will also be the POV of other tributes. R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 5

**Dauphine Rule's POV**

Why did I volunteer?

I have no idea.

Maybe it is to restore my family's glory.

My brother was a tribute a couple of years ago.

He was killed by Stefan.

A poor person from District 12 killed MY brother.

When he was killed, my family went into shame/mourning mode.

My family deserved better than that.

So I made myself a promise, which the year I turned fifteen, I would volunteer.

So I did.

**Ray Asterisk's POV**

I volunteered for glory.

What else is there other than fame, money, and glory?

I've been craving it ever since my older brother won.

I've seen how everyone looks up to them.

It's a shame I'll have to kill my own cousins.

**Clare Tai's POV**

When they called my name, I felt like I wanted to crawl up into a little ball and cry.

But I couldn't do that.

Everyone knew me as the happy girl that always had a smile on my face.

Hopefully I'll die smiling.

**James Hawthorne's POV**

I tried not to look at the pain in my father's eyes when I walked up.

His only son, sent off to die.

I saw him shift his gaze over to my mother, whose eyes were blank.

She was clutching onto my father's arm, as if her life depended on it.

Then his gaze went on Katniss.

Her eyes were filled with astonishment.

I shifted my gaze onto my ally, Clare.

She looked like she wanted to cry.

Then I looked at Hargot.

Another blank face with blank eyes.

Primrose.

She seemed to be somewhere else.

She looked so fragile, so weak.

So tragically beautiful.

I know already that Hargot will protect her fiercely.

Unless Hargot dies, no one will be able to even breathe near Primrose.

**PLEASE R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 6

**Sid's POV**

I waited inside the room.

I wonder if anyone would like to say goodbye to me.

I can only think of one person.

Janet, my only friend.

She came in, her usually mangy black hair tied into a braid.

She wished me good luck.

We stayed quiet for a while.

When she got up, she turned and looked like she wanted to say something.

She shook her head no and walked outside.

I'll ask what she wanted to say to me when I come back, victorious.

**Joely's POV**

The fine sofa across from me waited for someone to sit down in it.

My mother came in.

She ran into my arms and cried.

She was saying something that I couldn't understand.

Mother was an alcoholic.

She was the person in the market that sold the spirits.

Even though we couldn't afford it, she would slip at least two bottles a day in her sleeve and take it home.

She just drank and sobbed, then vomited, and then finally passing out.

She was crying over my father, who died before I was born.

Because of my mother, my hair grayed early.

A sudden anger rose through me and I yelled at her to get out.

She stumbled out and said good-bye.

When I win, she won't live with me.

**Lorelei's POV**

My dad came in first.

We hugged and cried and we tried to reassure each other.

But what's the point?

There is no chance that I'll win.

An even more slim chance that Leilani will win.

After he was told that his time was up, my friend Christine came.

Christine was the one who I could tell anything to.

Well, other than Leilani.

Even more tears came.

Then I was ushered away to the station.

**Leilani's POV**

Why didn't my dad come in?

Did he not love me?

I waited for what seemed like hours when I was told it was time to leave.

No one visited me.

Why?

**Mocha's POV**

My boyfriend Mat came in first.

We hugged and he told me that he would be rooting for me.

He told me that it was a noble thing that I did, volunteering for Peach.

I nodded and kissed him.

Then he left and for the first time I think I felt sadness.

My parents were next.

My father talked quickly about what I need to do to win.

My mother just looked at me, as if trying to preserve every inch of me in her mind.

After he was finished, we hugged and said goodbye.

Peach and Pear were next.

My identical, doll faced sisters who cried whenever an animal died.

Peach said thank you and good luck.

Pear did the same.

It was odd, I felt sadness when Mat left but when my family left, I felt nothing.

**Chocolate's POV**

My girlfriend came in first.

She just cried and told me over and over that she loved me.

Then she left, still sobbing.

My parents came in.

Father was trying to tell me everything that he could in the time allowed. Mother just looked into space.

Peach and Pear were next.

Pear said thank you and gave the biggest hug her small frame could manage.

Peach did the same.

I will win; I will kill whoever gets in my way.

I'll even kill Ray.

**R&R please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 7

**Dauphine's POV**

Waiting, waiting, waiting for someone to say goodbye to me.

My parents came.

They were both very old, and very sick.

My father had to stop working because he was so sick.

We stayed quiet until it was time to leave.

It seems, at the last minute, my mother had a change of heart.

She waddled up to me and gave me a hug unlike any other hug she gave me.

Then it was off onto the train.

**Ray's POV**

Of course, my parents came.

A silent stare from my dad and tears from my mom.

This was normal to me.

I was expecting a big speech from my dad about how to survive and how much he loved me.

But no, there was nothing.

Just a blank stare.

My best friend, Mitchell, came in.

We talked about the countless pranks we pulled on our family and the faculty at our school.

We laughed and laughed until it was time from him to leave.

Then someone totally unexpected came in.

My older brother, the glorious victor Collin.

He stared at me, as if he wasn't quite sure what to tell me.

"I'm sure you're here to tell me not to hurt your precious kids, right?"

"No, I'm trying to find out a way to tell you how to win, but I don't want to tell you everything. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ah, well… goodbye Ray, I'm sure you'll hold your own!"

He gave me a rather awkward hug and he left.

Off to the train!

**Clare's POV**

I tried to pull myself together, in order to prepare myself for whoever was going to visit me.

My parents came in.

My father was speaking in his native Midoriyamian. My mother was also telling me, also in Midoriyamian, that to be careful and trust the other tributes from District 12.

After they were done, they performed a special ceremony on me that guaranteed good luck.

They left, without any tears in their eyes.

They seemed so sure that the ceremony was going to work and I was going to return victorious.

I wasn't so sure.

Brendan came in next.

He told me that he already had two people willing to have an alliance with me.

"Who?" I asked.

"I got Hargot and Primrose's word, isn't that great Clare? You'll have the both of them to count on!"

"Oh well, that's great… thanks Brendan," I said.

He wished me good luck and left, also without any tears in his eyes.

It was time to leave.

**James's POV**

My mother came in.

She was speaking very quickly because she seemed like on the verge of tears.

Then she left and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

My two little sisters, Evangeline and Cecilia, came in.

They told me that they would throw a big party for me when I came back.

Of course they would think that I would come back, they saw me as the big older brother who would scare off any bully.

To them, all of the tributes were the bullies and they absolutely thought that I would come victorious.

They both came and gave me big hugs and left.

I was waiting to see if anyone would come in.

My father came in looking sad.

"Be sure to stay near Primrose," he said in a hurried tone.

"Hargot won't let anyone near her, so why would he let me?"

"Because I have her word," he said firmly.

"So if Primrose tells Hargot its okay, he won't hurt me?"

"Correct. Stay with her, even though you are stronger, you'll both need each other's strengths in order to pull through this."

"But what if I have to kill her, or she kills me?"

He looked a bit uncertain.

"Make it up as you go along. I'm proud of you. Take care and good luck."

My father left and I was told it was time to leave.

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Chapter 8

**Rue's POV**

I sat there on my bed, staring into space.

My siblings were going to the Games.

The very thing that brought us together is going to tear us apart.

I was watching the reapings on the television in my room, since I was not allowed to watch it with Hargot or Primrose.

I saw how the cameras went to my face when I was told that I could return to the group.

I saw regret.

But what was I regretful for?

I was trying to figure out an answer when I heard a knock on the door.

It was Primrose.

"Can I come in?"

I let her in.

We both sat on my bed, opposite to each other.

I have always regretted not being close to Prim as I would've liked. It seems that we drifted apart from each other. We each did our own thing.

It was silent until Prim spoke up.

"Rue, I saw your expression on your face. It seems that it was regret. Regret for what, Rue?"

I sat there, silent. I couldn't think of answer at that exact moment.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"The truth is I have no idea of what I am regretful for."

"Are you regretful for not being picked? For not being a better sister?"

Again, I was silent.

We still sat there, waiting for one of us to speak.

"Maybe Prim, I am regretful for all those things… but it seems that it's not just those two things."

"Well, then what?"

The answer suddenly came to me.

"I'm regretful for being jealous of you and letting that get in the way of our relationship."

Prim's eyes suddenly widened and she looked unsure of what I was going to say next or what she was going to say.

"But why would you be jealous of _me_? I'm your sister! And Rue, you're so much stronger and better at hunting than I am! _I _should be jealous of you!"

"I don't know what to say back, Primrose."

"Is that why you never cared for me? Was it because you were jealous?"

"I believe so."

More silence.

"Can I ask one question, Rue?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Of what exactly are you jealous of me?"

It hurt to tell her the answer, but I had to.

"I'm jealous of your beauty."

"My beauty?! Why? Why exactly, are you envious of my beauty?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because of when we had photo shoots, it seemed that they focused on you more than me. I felt… ugly."

"But you are not! You are far from ugly! Please don't let this get in the way of us enjoying each other! We don't have much time left for us to be together."

Prim's words made me feel better about me. I realized that we only had a couple of days before Prim would leave and maybe die.

I am determined to spend as much as I can with her.

"Please, Prim, don't tell this to Mom, she'll freak out. She has enough on her mind right now."

"I hope that we'll grow closer together Rue, I'm really looking forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, she left.

My entire mind and body felt relaxed.

How wrong for me to be relaxed at this moment!

Hargot and Primrose were about to be send to their demise!

**R&R!!!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed: xXKillerxxCupcakexX, hockeygirlxox, akexkast137, Kevin-Genisis, and parisyoung12!**

**And to all who put me on your story alerts and favorite stories! **

**You all get previews of the next chapter!**


End file.
